The Potter Retreat Cycle
by Sandiotchi
Summary: As Harry's 15th birthday starts he disappears from London in the middle of the night and is taught to be the man he needs to be. Rating for language and mentions of gore.
1. Chapter 1: The Cycle Starts Anew

**Chapter 1: The Potter Retreat Cycle**

Harry Potter was lay in the bed at #12 Grimmuald Place counting down the seconds to his fifteenth birthday. He'd been doing this since his eighth birthday by asking his uncle for a watch so he would know when to start cooking their meals, Vernon, of course, struggled with this decision as it would involve spending money on his nephew. In the end, well-timed meals won out. The reason for this tradition is because the only time he was able to celebrate his birthday was as soon as it started, and it continued because it was tradition and he felt it was his way of starting his birthday right.

With 20 seconds to go and Ron's continuous stream of snores keeping him awake Harry started his countdown to the midnight Harry started to feel magic building around him, swirling and twisting around him, making his veins burn with power as He'd never felt before. Then suddenly with a loud crack and a startled yelp from a gangly redhead Harry Potter was gone.

^~0~^

Harry landed on his face in a much lighter room than he had just come from. In a second he was on his feet with, wand in his hand. Six days earlier his godfather had caught him sleeping with his wand in hand in hand and had told him he's likely to take in head off in his sleep so had given him a black family basilisk skin wand holster, stating he "had enough black blood to use one".

He started scanning his surroundings for danger when a deep voice complimented him.

"Nice reflexes"

Spinning around he saw a portrait with a handsome, stoic man with messy brown hair and hard brown eyes eyeing him critically, and a beautiful woman with black hair and soft blue eyes smiling at him warmly. Noticing there was no danger he turned his attention completely to the painting.

"Who are you and where am I?" Harry said.

The couple seemed to frown at that as if they didn't think that was what he was going to say.

"You should know the answer to both of those questions," The man said, "did James and Lily not tell you this?"

It was Harry's turn to frown. He was not surprised and then knowing who his parents were, he was well used to that, but at them thinking they had ever told him anything he could remember. Thinking for a moment he realized he couldn't be sure how old these portraits were.

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents, they were supposed to inform you what all of this is and why your here"

Harry was extremely unsure how to proceed, he'd never had to tell anyone he was an orphan before. "umm, my parents died when I was one"

They both went stiff and the women gasped softly, starting to cry. The man remained stoic as if he had just locked down all of his emotions, but at the same time, his eyes held intense and restrained sorrow. He wasn't expecting this. He thought he'd get solemn looks and sympathetic smiles but not... grief.

After a few moments of silence the man spoke up, his voice cracking the whole time, "well then, I suppose introductions are in order, my name is Charlus Potter, and this is my wife Dorea Potter nee-Black, and we're your grandparents."

^~0~^

At Grimmauld Place, emotions were all over the place. Albus Dumbledore found himself confused, he was worried, of course, Harry was the closest he had to a grandchild. But he couldn't understand the magic at work here, he felt the power radiating from the boy's bed and the room itself but he did not recognize the magic at work. Sirius Black was busy thinking about how he might have failed to protect his godson this time and that Lily really was gonna kick his arse when she sees him. Molly Weasley was being her usual frantic self, bustling around fretting about Harry in between making meals for everyone. She and her son, Ron, made quite the team as he currently stressed eating everything the Weasley mother hen was cooking. Though he did look pale.

Hermione and Ginny were both looking very worried. Hermione was worried that her brother in all but blood would be harmed where ever he was or worse he was already dead. Ginny was along the same lines but also disappointed that she may never kiss the boy that she's held a torch for since the summer after her first year.

"I not sure what to say," The aged headmaster finally spoke up. "What I can tell you is that I do think that he is ok" At this everyone looked hopeful. "all magic gives off a sort of intent residue where you can tell why the magic is cast if you know where to look, and this magic seems to have been done with good intent. What I can't fathom how he just disappeared" Frustration and confusion was a strange look for the headmaster "it's as if he dis-apparated or portkeyed with how quick he left but with the wards that should be impossible and the magic residue is much different, stronger"

"Albus Dumbledore, if your wards have put that boy In danger, Merlin help you, I will make you regret the day you were born"Mrs Weasley threatened.

"Molly I assure you where ever Harry is he is in no danger, the magical residue seemed like family magic and I know for a fact Voldemort does not have any"

"That doesn't do much for me Albus" Sirius reprimanded "I want to know he is safe and have him back here where I can keep him safe"

"I feel the same way Sirius but my hands are tied right now I am at a loss for what to do"

Sirius was running his hands through his hair now, racking his brain for a solution.

"Well if he isn't in any danger then he might be able to reply to the letter so why don't we just send one. Hedwig is definitely his familiar if anyone can find him it's her."

"I know her the best, she's always staying the night at my house so I can send a reply back to harry because I don't have an owl of my own" Hermione said rushing down the stairs to where they keep the owls.

"Hedwig!" said owl did not take kindly to being shouted at "Harryismissingandweneedyoutotakealettertohim" luckily Hedwig is a very smart owl and completely understood the distraught girl and after she had written a note on some parchment asking if he was ok and to write back, Hedwig was on her way.

^~0~^

"I probably should have let you down easier than that, sorry I'm just not used to anyone not knowing what happened to my parents"

The couple took a few minutes to process this information they heard, and come to grips with it. Harry wasn't sure what to do in this situation, he never thought that he would have to console someone over his own parent's deaths. Never mind the fact that they are literally only made of pint and magic, does that mean they have feelings? he decided that he would just stay quiet for a while let them have their silence.

It was his grandmother who finally found her voice

"So my grand-nephew raised you then, Sirius, he was always such a sweetheart at least you had a good upbringing"

It was almost as if she was begging for it to be true, he almost thought he should lie. It was sad

"Sirius was framed for the murder of twelve muggles and facilitating my parent's murders. He spent 12 years in Azkaban"

The looks of utter horror on their faces made him wish he had lied and now he just wished the floor would just swallow him up.

It was once again several minutes before one of them spoke again.

"What about Alice Longbottom, she was your God-mother," Charlus said " I always liked her, she had could resolve and the drive to back it. A good person"

Harry took a few seconds to debate whether or not to tell them, but he could see they thought something was wrong. Likely because of his hesitation.

"I found out this year she was tortured to insanity along with her husband shortly after my parents died in an effort to locate Voldemort"

Charlus was now holding his wife while she quietly sobbed into his robe, while he buried his face in her hair, clearly seeking comfort and some sort of sense of stability in the action.

Some time passed and Harry just sat on the floor and waited. Around twenty minutes later they both regained they're composure and turned to look at the young man in front of them.

"It seems you have a lot of explaining to do" Charlus finally said "how about you start at the beginning, and don't lie, the wards in the room will let us know"

And so he did, he told them how he grew up, his cupboard, his overbearing clothes, his lack of food and the rare back-hands his uncle gave him for when he made a mistake or something else. He moved on to his school years, speaking of his wonder of the magical world and Voldemort's attempt at to steal the stone, him defeating a basilisk, onto his reunion with his godfather and Pettigrew once again escaping. And finally, on to his fourth and hardest year, he went through every task and how he prepared for them, his spat with Ron and the disastrous yule ball. The events of the graveyard were the hardest to get through, but they remained patient and sometimes smiled reassuringly.

By the end, Charlus and Dorea were feeling a large range of emotions. Dorea's motherly instincts were kicking in and she desperately wanted to hug her grandson and tell him it going to be ok, especially when he talked about his childhood and seeing his parents in the graveyard.

Charlus, however, was feeling two main things. Fury and pride. Half of his mind was focused on how his grandson, the heir to the potter line, his own flesh and blood had been degraded, neglected and hurt his whole life and if he were still around...heads would roll. But then he feels pride. He feels proud of his grandson because despite all of this he is still a nice young man. He's proud because instead of giving up and running away he took everything life could throw at him on the chin and is still here, alive. He's proud because he knows that this young man will take the potter name to new heights and he will make it through this war and be an unstoppable force.

"I think we should explain what you are doing here," Charlus said "this is what is called the potter retreat, and you'll be here for the next 6 months."


	2. Chapter 2: History Lessons

**AN: So for those who have read "Honour Thy Blood" (Jtjt2d), this may seem like I am basing this off of that, which is true, it is my favourite fanfic but I am not just going to copy that story, I am just going to borrow a few concepts from that story, mainly magical maturity and family magic. Haphne is my favourite ship but it won't play a big part in this story and will likely come in relatively late. there are several things I am trying to avoid no matter how tempting they can be to delve into at times, like making Harry have some insane stuff at his disposal that basically make him a God and also basically making Dumbledore an utter twat is something I am trying to avoid. The chapter's length will vary because of what i'm planning on putting in the chapters and how I'm feeling at the time and please forgive me if sometimes it looks like I need to proofread better, I'll read through each chapter after I have written it in hopes to** **improve my writing and I have already corrected a bunch of stuff from the first chapter and I think it's is perfect (grammar wise) now (umwHPFan2010). And I have also been more careful with this one. Thank you for the reviews :)**

 **Chapter** **2:** **History Lessons**

"You should probably start at the beginning this time" Harry said "I mean I people looking for me now and I go back to Hogwarts soon and... oh shit my trial, if I don't turn up to my trial they'll snap my wand no doubt" suddenly looking like his entire world is crashing around him.

"Nonsense" Dorea said "none of this matters because once Voldemort comes out into the open the minister will be so far up your arse that you get anything you want from him. Plus mark my words you, grandson, will be the one to end this war."

"And," Charlus said "you'll be getting a Potter wand if anyone else even tries to touch it the wand will burn their hand off. Much more powerful too"

"How can _I_ end this war, I'm just a kid?"

"Yes but that, son, is why you're here. You need to become a man. Potter boys have been becoming men in this castle for over 900 years. You'd be hard pressed to find a better place to learn. Here you will learn how to control your magic and likely go beyond Hogwarts level in around a month and a half and then you can go around the castle learn whatever you like. You, of course, will be learning how to fight and essentially stay alive in the coming war"

Harry just nodded and tried to take in what an amazing opportunity he has in front of him, finally he was going to take control of his life.

"So my father went through this too?"

"Yes although we weren't able to talk about it at the time and I didn't know it was going to happen until after we got married. It's just the way the fidilus works"

"I thought the fidilus charm just hid a location"

"It does," Charlus said, proud that his grandson knew what a fidilus charm did "but this is a special charm invented by Signus Potter, the man who created the charm and only published the part you know about to the public. In fact, this very castle is protected by that charm, it's likely the largest fidilus affected area in the world. But we also use an extension of the charm which hides the knowledge in the Potter bloodline and their wives, women go through the same thing but their husband and children will never find out. Each of new arrivals has been greeted by their grand-parents where the castle was explained to them because their parents have only told them they would be going away for six months for six months to a potter owned castle for a different education and that they can't tell anyone. He is also the man who purchased this castle, set up all the wards and furnished it, excellent library."

"And why did he start all of this" After so long of only hearing what his parents looked like and that they were "good people", it was refreshing to hear more about his family.

"For several reasons, one is that his son died in a wizarding war because he could not fight properly because he was never taught how to. Another is that he noticed because of vast wealth and lack of a need to work, many children from the rich families were becoming soft, always running to their father and asking him to fix everything for them. Your ancestor would hate to see future potter children become this, "staying a boy" he called it. He fixed up this place and performed a blood ritual with his two brothers, the last remaining Potters and the time, so that all children of Potter blood and name would be brought here on their fifteenth birthday. He incorporated the fidilus into the ritual to protect the secret. since then the cycle has stayed strong. Every now and then it is used for something much more important. For example, 500 years ago Lady Myrum Potter gained the status of Battle Mage and defeated 2 dark lords using this knowledge. I myself used it to protect the lands and I eventually was given the title of Baro, along with my brother through marriage and friendship Baron Artecus Black."

"A Baron?"

"You become a Baron by proving yourself worthy to protect the lands from threats, I gained mine after I killed several giants that were about to attack Godric's Hollow, they gave it to me for that and several other acts" Charlus said puffing his chest out, Harry thought that this was clearly a brave man in front of him and wicked with a wand, but he was also quite childish. He was quickly starting to idolize the man, which is something that has never happened before. Not even with Dumbledore.

"Was my dad any good at duelling?"

"He was above average, as he was at everything he did really, but i believe he spent most of his time here learning about our family history. Apparently, when it is history, in general, it is extremely boring but when it is about our family history it suddenly becomes "wicked interesting". I think he spent the rest of his time owling his friends. He told us it was about lessons and other general things but Remus let slip one day that the two main topics were pranks and your mother, sometimes they crossed paths in the form of scaring away potential suitors, which apparently infuriated your mother to no end"

During the few moments he took to reminisce Harry noticed Dorea had just been smiling at him, as if him just being was the best thing she could ask for, it made him feel nice a way he had never felt before. Something that he put down to feeling as if he actually had a family.

It was his grandfather's voice that broke him from his thoughts.

"But we're getting off topic, I need to tell you the different facilities we have here. We have the best training facility that we know about with lifelike training dummies. An extremely extensive library, as big as, if not bigger, than the one at Hogwarts. You also have access to both the Black and Potter family magics which the books for can be summoned through these family spells."

After Harry had both books and looked eager to learn, for once, the conversation continued.

"Did you say that you're a parselmouth?" At Harry's nod, Dorea continued "It's that since it's a Black family gift there is some parselmagic in the Black family grimoire as well as some books in the family vault. You'll also notice too that there are some healing spells that I could never use because I lacked the ability, and was therefore quite jealous. Instead, I just created a few of my own that did the same thing" she finished with a smirk.

"You'll also notice the difference between the two family books," Charlus said " The Potter one does have some offensive borderline dark curses created by your ancestors. But it also has many spells on things like wards and enchantments. The speels to create our training dummies are in there."

"But the Black family magic" Dorea continued "mainly focuses on dark and very painful and lethal curses. But that isn't the only stuff in there like I said I made some of my own healing spells, during my 20-year career at St. Mungos, that you will find in that book. There are some Black family wards too, granted they are mostly lethal but they still serve to protect instead of attack."

Harry was about to ask more about her healing career when he remembered something she said earlier. "Professor Dumbledore said that the magic left from the night Voldemort tried to kill me transferred the ability to speak to snaked to me" there was no malice in what he said, nor was he defending anyone. He was just confused.

"I'm not surprised he got that wrong, this isn't widely known and is possibly only known within the Black family, but the way Salazar became the first parselmouth was through a blood ritual. This ritual gave him, and anyone born from his blood, the ability to speak to snakes. What most won't admit is that the ability is scarce now because of the sheer amount of inbreeding that goes on between the blacks. It doesn't surprise me you have the ability considering your father married a muggle-born, therefore... your blood, through lack of a better term, is _cleaner_ than any Black's has been in centuries."

Before that conversation could go any further, a snowy white owl swoops through an open window. "Smart owl, must have been to get through the wards. _And_ it must have a deep connection with you Harry to even be able to tell where you are."

"Beautiful too" Dorea complimented. Hedwig of course just puffed her chest out importantly and ignored her friend's mutterings of heads already being too big. Both of which made Dorea laugh. "Careful though, it could have something dangerous on it"

"Impossible," Harry said "Hedwig would never allow herself to bring a letter that would put me in danger. It's likely just as much to do with her pride as an owl is it is to do with her feelings for me." earning him a glare from his familiar. "No, it's likely just from my friends making sure I'm ok." He said untied the letter. Reading through the letter confirmed his prediction.

"Should I just reply saying I'm on "family business"?"

"Yes, that is what we have always done," Charlus confirmed.

Harry took a few moments to think and began writing his response.

 _Dear Order and company,_

 _I am sorry because I do not doubt I have worried you but it appears I have been taken. Do not worry as I am perfectly fine and do not need assistance. I will be away for quite a while and, sorry Hermione and Weasleys, but I will not be returning to Hogwarts this year, at least not until around February. I have no doubt that Hermione is nearly tearing her hair out with frustration from un-answered and big D is likely quite cross that he can't find me. Hedwig is the only owl that can reach me, yes Headmaster, that does include your pretty red one, so communication will be scarce. I'll write when I'm not busy and you can feel free to write if Hedwig visits._

 _Regards, Harry_

Rolling up the letter, tying it to Hedwig's leg and giving her a few strokes, the owl was on her way with his reply.

"Well, I think that that is enough for tonight. Of to bed Harry big day tomorrow. You'll be getting a new wand and your training will begin. Cindy!"

An elf pops in "yes Mistress?"

"Please take my grandson here to his room for the night and could you please retrieve his belonging from... where were you staying?"

"It's under fidilus but there are a bunch of elf heads on the walls and the house elf's name is Kreacher I believe." He said hoping it would help.

Thinking for a moment, Dorea continued "Oh God you're saying there? Please go to 12 Grimmuald Place in London for Harry's things."

With a soft *pop* Harry was in a large bedroom with a walk-in wardrobe and an adjoining bathroom. "Cindy is happy that new young master is heres. Cindy bees lonely here with just other Elf and paintings of old Masters and Mistresses for company."

"Thank you, Cindy, I'm glad to be here," he said with a soft smile

"Cindy musts be goings now you get Master Harry's things now," the little elf said, beaming and popping away.

By the time she came back, Harry was already in bed asleep.

~0~

It was 6 AM and several members of the order didn't sleep well that night, as well as Harry's friends. Several people didn't sleep at all. Hermione, one of those who didn't sleep had been glancing at the window with Ginny's head in her lap for the last 2 hours when she suddenly saw a white speck flying towards the window.

"Ginny," she said, rousing the younger girl from her sleep. "Hedwig's here!" She shouted, waking Ron, who had been sleeping on the couch opposite, making him fall on the floor, and waking Sirius who had fallen asleep at the kitchen table only 20 minutes earlier.

Mrs. Weasley immediately came down the stairs, running and floo called the Headmaster. After a few moments of conversion, Albus Dumbledore was also in the sitting room of Grimmuald Place.

Finally, Hedwig flew through the window and landed on one of the chairs in the living room and stuck her leg out. Once again Hermione was the first to get there but Sirius quickly snatched the letter out of her hand and quickly unfurled the parchment then read through it. The whole room watched him relax after 10 seconds of reading and then drop the letter on the table, slumping down into a kitchen chair in relief. The rest of the room gathered around Ginny who had picked up the letter, and read.

While Molly went to the kitchen the Headmaster was currently scanning the letter in his hands with his wand, wonder and confusion clearly etched on to his face. His honourary Grandson appeared to be ok and was clearly safe enough to joke with his friends. But it did not completely alleviate his worry. "Sirius, how many wards are on this house?"

"Around 22, why?"

"Because, excluding the wards on this house this letter must have gone through around 70 wards, meaning Harry is in a house with an impossible amount of wards." The confusion still clearly evident on his face.

"What do you mean Professor?" Hermione asked

"It should not be possible to put that many wards on a single site and weave them together, 30 is where it becomes extremely difficult for people who have years of skill and experience. I thought that Hogwarts had the most in the world, with 41 which many would say is impossible but this... this is remarkable." The aged Headmaster finished, looking off into the distance.

"Well, that just means he's safe, and by the sounds of it he is safer there than anywhere else in the world with all those wards. I just want to know what is going on and where he is. And what's this "family business"? I'm the only blood relative he has."

"You're related?" Hermione asked.

"Second cousins," he answered "his grandmother was my great aunt Dorea. Other than Andromeda, Dorea and my grandfather were the only relatives I actually liked. Even if he was a surly old git, he was wise and wicked with a wand, he even refused to exile me from the family when my mother begged him to. He came to visit me when I ran away, made me his sole heir, told me that "I am only Black other than my sister with a pair of balls any more". And I definitely never wanted to be Lord Black before he said that. Aunt Dorea was so proud." He finished with unhushed tears in his eyes.

"God I hated my mother." He continued "I was shunned the moment I got home in my first year because I was sorted into Gryffindor." To everyone's surprise, he suddenly smiled "Harry told us we were opposites. I came from a family full of Slytherins and was sorted into Gryffindor much to my pleasure and was scared of everyone's reaction. While Harry, came from a family full of Gryffindors and was meant to be in Slytherin but wasn't because he was afraid of people reactions and hated the idea of sleeping in the same room as Malfoy."

This brought everyone up short.

~0~

"Master Harry, it be time for Master Harry's jog.

Eyes fluttering open, he tried to process what the elf was saying. "A jog?"

"Yes, Master Harry" Cindy confirmed, "Master Charlus said to tell Master Harry that yous needs to run around the lake twice, and then come and see him once yous is clean."

"Alright, Cindy I'm up." He got up with a groan and walked over to his trunk that Cindy had retrieved the night before and put on a loose pair of shorts and a grey t-shirt that draped over him. Once ready he was about to walk out of the door when Cindy called for him.

"Master Harry why yous be wearing such things"

Unsure and uncomfortable, Harry replied, "Well, Cindy, it's all I have to wear"

The little Elf jus looked at him like he was stupid for a few seconds. "Cindy has put lots of clothes in Master Harry's wardrobe, they bes changing to fit Master Harry. Not like these clothes yous is wearing right now. Master Harry is a Potter, Potters be wearing the best clothes available." She finished with pride evident in her voice.

"Oh, well thanks Cindy I'll just get changed again, I guess."

Five minutes later found Harry running around a large lake. The lake and the area around it were quite beautiful, the whole property was sectioned off by a layer of trees and you can just make out a tall hedge through the trees to finish off the border. On his run he saw several house elves tending to the grounds around the manor, watering plants, picking weeds, trimming hedges and the like. Due to years of vigorous Quidditch and running from his cousin have left Harry, in his opinion, quite fit. He had a six pack just showing through and the starting of some large muscles on his arms. The issue he was having at the moment though is that he hadn't actually run in properly in a long time and since you only use your chest and arms in Quidditch it left him at a disadvantage. While Quidditch meant that he didn't have any fat in his legs, he also lacked much muscle there and his lung capacity was not the best. This didn't stop him from running as fast as he could around this lake though and around an hour later found Harry, shirt in hand, breathing heavily and sweat dripping off of his face on to the grass below.

A quite screech to his left broke his silence and thoughts, looking to the source of the sound he saw a grey almost skeletal horse running towards him about 2 foot tall. Once It reached him it started butting its' head against his leg. Up until this point, Harry hadn't moved due to fear that whatever this thing is might bite him,once he'd decided it meant him no harm, he started to stroke the creatures head and watched as it nuzzled its' into his hands.

A second much louder screech brought his attention to much larger version of his new friend. The new arrival was running towards him looking threatening, quickly deducting that this must be the mother or father, Harry quickly panicked. The smaller creature must have sensed his fear because it turned and screeched at the offending creature. They seemed to have a conversation for a few moments before the larger of the two walked over to Harry and butted its' head against his shoulder.

"We ok now?" It just nuzzled further into his hand. "Is this yours?" He said pointing at the young creature currently nuzzling into his noise it made next, he took for an affirmative.

For a while he just sat down with the smaller creature between his legs and the parent just laying next to them, watching the two play. After a good ten minutes of scratching and playing, Harry decided it was time to go in for breakfast. Bidding goodbye to his new friends, Harry started towards the castle's front doors. He was met by Cindy with a bowl of porridge and an apple.

"Cindy noticed Master Harry playing with Euphemia. Cindy is glad since her father died a few months ago she has been very sad. Her mother now leads the herd in his place."

"What were they?" Harry asked.

"Theys being Thestrals, Master Harry. Very smart creatures but many think theys is bad luck because yous only seeing them if yous seen death. But theys be smart and kind creatures"

"How many Threstrals are here Cindy? How come I didn't see any others?"

"Theres being twenty-seven Threstrals here on the castle grounds, theys were brought here by another potter, but Cindy is not knowing the story, Master Charlus might. Yous not seeing them normally because the herd lives in the small area of trees near the pond. The herd mostly being there but Euphemia likes to explore and Ana is always havings to bring her back."

~0~

Once Harry had finished his breakfast he left for the library, where his Grandparents portraits were. The castle seemed quite large and easy to get lost in, but luckily Cindy showed him the way to the library. He would have to go exploring.

Once he arrived in the library he was greeted by Charlus but not Dorea.

"Where's Dorea?" Harry asked.

"It's the tradition for the first morning to be only spent with the Grandfather, just so we have can have a talk about your life goals, what you need or want to do, how you are planning to do it and what you need to get it done."

"Well I need to learn to fight and survive"

"Well then you need to continue with the runs, what lots of people don't know or choose ignore is that the more fit you are the better your magi flows and the better it flows the easier it is to manipulate it. Also being fit is extremely useful in a fight, you can easily defeat someone when they are become slow and fatigued due to the length of the fight and you are still going strong. There is a gym on the third floor with weights and other things to help you keep fit." Taking a moment to gather his thoughts and run his hands through his hair, something Harry noticed that they have in common. "On the Firth floor inside the training room you will find a portrait of a man called Sigmund potter, he was a battle mage and trained many people in the Auror corps 500 years ago. He will have a lot to teach you from dueling tactics to how to cast more efficiently which is one of the most important lessons you'll learn here"

"So that's what I need to learn to become? A battle mage?" The very idea seemed to make him nervous.

Charlus seemed to eye him critically for a few long moments as if trying to decide whether or not to answer his question.

"No, battle mages are extremely skilled duelists, but the problem with that is they are just duelists. They are very knowledgeable and are able to cast very quickly, but they mainly learn what they need to learn and then either become accomplished in dueling tournaments or they train others. They duel to incapacitate and possibly maim but that's all.

"Sigmund will be great for you to learn from, he may try to teach you that stunning will always be best but don't let anyone here influence your views on things like this. But make sure you think on it, it's important that you have your own values and beliefs or you just become someone you aren't.

There have been many "Leaders Of The Light" who have battled Dark Lords but each one of them has had backing, you will be going into this alone for the most part so that is how you need to learn how to fight. You need to learn how to survive against all odds and treat every fight like it is the one that could end your life. You need to learn to kill and dish out justice where necessary because by the sounds of your esteemed minister, you won't receive any help from him and he keeps your enemies as friends."

The silence that followed carried on for almost ten minutes and Charlus was beginning to think that maybe he should have waited to tell his grandson all of this, that he should have eased him into this, that maybe it might have been wiser to let him figure out all of this on his own.

"Ok" Harry finally said.

"Ok?"

"I understand and agree with you, no one else is going to do anything, the ministry is a mockery and is run mostly by the very people who are going to be on the opposite side from me in this war. Dumbledore, while based on the stories I've heard is an excellent duelist and from my own experience is a great man, cannot fight this war. He is barely old enough to lead a waltz, never mind a war effort. And he has the completely wrong way of going about it. If you stun a Death Eater, one of his friends will just wake him up, and even if you put them in prison they will just be broken out again. Death Eaters murder and torture for fun, they need to be put down as justice for what they have done and for my safety and everyone else. The world is much better off without them."

Charlus studied him for a few moments with something close to pride and a little bit of surprise."Well, then we need to get started then don't we. First things first, you need your wand. Cindy!" Said Elf pops in. "Take Harry here to the wand shop. I'll meet you up there." And with that, he walked out of his portrait.

Cindy took Harry's hand and he suddenly found himself in a room looking at a wall lined with hundreds of boxes that, he assumed, contained wands. Looking around the room he saw a portrait where a man with sandy blond hair and dull blue eyes were staring at him intently. He was about to ask who he was and introduce himself when his Grandfather walked into the frame.

"Harry this is Vulcanus, he made all the wands you see before you," He said while shaking the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you," The man said with a short bow.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He introduced "I don't want to be rude but how do you know one of these wands will choose me?"

Vulcanus gave a short chuckle. "They always ask that" he muttered. "My dear boy all these wands are the same and you will find that every wand in this room is the same. Ebony, 13 inches with phoenix feather and griffin claw."

"But how will I be able to use it properly? I've seen the difference between a chosen wand and a random wand first hand. they don't work the same." He wasn't annoyed just curious.

"Each of these wands are very powerful due to the ingredients used but they are different from your average wand. You see for any for these to work you need to bind yourself to the wand. Once done only you will be able to use it and your magic will flow through this wand much easier."

"How do I do it?"

"There is a knife over there on the table, pick it up. Now choose a wand from the wall."

Once he had a box he looked inside, after placing the knife beside him, and he had to admit what he saw took his breath away. Inside was a dark wand with small tendrils off wood, wrapping over and under each other woven through the most of the wand, stopping just at the tip and several inches below at the very bottom of the wand, engraved in the smooth wood was the phrase " _Natus Vincere_ ".

"Now, make a cut in you palm," He did. "Now grab your wand and push your wand through your hand"

Harry did this and after a few seconds it was almost as if the wand was giving his magic back, he could tell it was his but it felt different. After a minute of their magic swapping, Harry knew he was done. this wand felt completely different, with his old one it felt like his magic could very easily flow through it with barely a thought. But this one, it felt as if it was part of his body, and extension of his magic itself.

"Wow."

 **AN: Rigmund is a famous swordsman, I thought it was appropriate. Emeric is actually a Peverell, I just chose him because it is a strong name and I wanted it to actually be a Peverall. Vulcan is what the Romans called Hephaestus, who was the blacksmith to the Greek Gods. I was originally going to use that name for the wand crafter but I came up with something else for it that you will see later. Thanks for reading, please leave a review with your opinion.**

 **Also, I know I'm slow and publishing but I am having problems accessing a computer right now :/**


	3. Chapter 3: Prodigy

**AN: Yes! I'm back! Thank you to those who waited. Yes, I did change my mind about magical maturation and yes I did combine the second and this chapter. Have fun reading!**

 **Chapter 3: Prodigy**

It had been a month since Harry had arrived at the castle and he had already progressed to his 7th-year criteria for Hogwarts. Of course, when he told one of the older portraits this they scoffed at him and said that standards have dropped over time, it really made him grateful for the opportunity in front of him. Harry had quickly built up a schedule, first, he would go out on a jog that would take an hour but would increase in distance every week, then he would go and learn from Villund in the duelling room. the Man really knew what he was talking about and Harry had already learned all the basic defence spells and how to minimise their movement and increased his casting in general. Everyday Villund would give him a new spell to learn and once he was able to cast it Villund would demand that he would cast it one hundred times so that he could cast it as quickly and as accurately as possible. After this, he would go have lunch and then revise theory for around two hours. He would then take his pick of teachers for the afternoon but always made sure that he was well rounded in what he learned, he even found that he had a knack for Arithmancy and ancient runes, much to Dorea's joy.

During this time he had really gotten to know Ana and her calf, Euphemia he had even been allowed to ride on her back around the castle a few times and Euphemia often tried to join him on his run but her little legs would not be able to run for more than twenty minutes, he often had to carry her for the next hour. He, of course, didn't mind because his run had been getting too easy. Ana always watched when this happened ever the vigilant mother, which led to her watching their "after run play time" as Dorea called it when Cindy had informed her of Harry's pass time. In fact, the first thing he had ever conjured had been a toy for them to play with and for her to tug on when he wasn't there. their resident Creature expert had even told him that this should help her with strengthening her teeth.

Villund was singing nothing but praises for Harry in their lessons. Once he realised that Harry was the most powerful student that he had ever had the pleasure of teaching, he really threw himself into the lessons. making sure that he was learning everything he needed at the best pace he thought the boy could do it at.

"He just soaks everything up like a sponge," Villund said to Charlus and Dorea one night after Harry had gone to bed, "he's learning at least one spell a day along with its counter-curse if it has one and he can already fight four training dummies at once. Not to mention his power, the lad can hold a mage shield for a minute and a half which is something I don't think I've ever seen anyone do. It's strange, I think that his lack of magical general knowledge is highly in his favour, He doesn't think when it comes to casting spells he just acts completely on instinct, which with every dual is getting better and better. I'm not sure how I can improve his training beyond what I'm doing, but I still feel like I'm wasting his potential with what we are doing at the moment. He's getting powerful every day and hen he really gets going in the duals against the dummies, his eyes start glowing. And when taking on four dummies designed to act like mid-level fighters, that is quite a spectacle."

The news of Harry's power had spread through the castle and his tutors were now making him cast silently in everything he did and were offering no help when he was tired or got a cramp in his wrist from casting too long. He clearly had potential and they were not going to throw it away over minor and inconsequential things.

His personal revision sessions were some of his favourite and most informative times, learning spells that Potters have developed. For example almost 700 years ago there was a blacksmith called Hephestus Potter who sometimes did contractual work for the Goblins he was so Good at the forge. He had even made some of the swords that are in the armoury from when their use in battle was common. One day when he was pulling something out of the forge, he burnt his arm where his dragon hide gloves ended. He then spent the next two weeks creating a spell that would protect his entire arm but still give the mobility and precision he needed for his smith's work, he ended up with a spell that would create a thick layer of rocks that would cover someone's entire arm and extends onto the closest bicep so that he could submerge his entire arm into the forge if need be. The rocks were made of obsidian and would even out around the hand and its finger so that you could use your fingers almost as well as you could as with a normal hand, with a lightweight charm entwined into the spell so that you could actually move your arm.

After reading this he spoke to his Grandfather.

"I think it could be used in a fight," Harry said as he sat with both Charlus and Dorea with a cup of hot chocolate Cindy has provided.

"I agree," Charlus said and then smirked "But do explain in what ways"

Both Harry and Dorea rolled their eyes at this. Over the past month, Charlus had rarely just given Harry answers when it came to things he could figure out within a week. Once he had even sent Harry on a fake quest for knowledge only to be told a 2 weeks later that it was all a hoax to "get him thinking". Both Harry and his Grandmother refused to speak with him for the following three days. Dorea the everloving motherly women she was always just wanted to tell him anything he asked when he asked.

"Well for one" He started "If someone gets too close I could probably kill them in one swing but definitely incapacitate them, I also think that I could get away with it being hit by some dark curses and it not crumbling from my arm. I have some theories about the unforgivable but the main one is that the rocks will explode and I'll have some burns on my arm, I think I can avoid breaking my arm if I interlace a cushioning charm with the spell so that they just bounce harmlessly off my arm."

Charlus just smiled and said he approved of his summary and gave him the location of the portrait of Vinci Potter, a female spell creator who had invented the Patronus charm 600 years ago. With her help, he not only altered the spell to his liking but carved the appropriate runes into a stone small enough to fit through a straw with ease and then he inserted into the inside of his left elbow. This was actually a suggestion from Dorea so that he could just push his magic through his arm and the spell would activate. A simple _finite_ is all it took to dispell his arm. He had even, in a moment of teenage zest he even changed the colours to extremely dark green, combined with the natural glimmer that the obsidian gives off, his arm looked spectacular.

^~0~^

It was around two months into his stay at the castle that Charlus and Dorea were happy that he was finished with his Hogwarts education. And the Harry that had entered this castle on his fifteenth birthday was not the same one who stood before his Grandparents. He now carried an aura of confidence, his hair now cut short by Cindy, lightning bolt scar clearly showed on his forehead. No longer was he a thin and short, two and a half months of vigorous exercise, extra helpings from Cindy and his own magic had made him shoot up a full 5 inches now standing an intimidating 6 feet and 1 inch, his body now broader and more muscular. His once innocent green eyes now had a constant slight glow to them due to his raw power and gave him a look of authority. His magic coupled with his routine had even aged his body a little, making him look closer to seventeen than fifteen. Harry, of course, noticed his new physique only made his confidence grow.

"Now" Charlus started "while your studies are the most important thing you can do here, there is something that will also require, your attention. Just under 700 years ago, six families emerged from the last truly destructive wizarding war to hit Britain, a war that reduced our numbers to under 300 wizards and witches living in Britain. Because of the lack of order in Britain, these families developed the Wizengamot in hopes we might live in peace and have order throughout our islands. These families were the Blacks, the Bones, the Peverals, the Volants, the Ravenclaws and the Potters. The Wizengamot essentially created rules laws and rules we live by even to this day. Now, several members of the Black and Bones family at the time were critical in the war and saves hundreds of lives, earning them their place among the six.

"The Peverals were always a family that was respected and immediately offered their help to rebuild our nation. The Ravenclaw head of house at the time was of royal blood so she felt obligated to help, leaving her position as Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, which had been developed 80 years before, and eventually bridged the gap between the school and the Wizengamot. The Volants were actually from the French ministry and were in debt to the potters, they communicated between their ministry and the six families which eventually, once more countries got involved, became the ICW.

"To explain the Potters role in this we would have to go back much further to over 1,500 years ago when Magical Rome fell to the Greeks. The fight against the Greeks started and ended with the Greek wizarding clan "Tolmiros" whose leader "Docheio" we are descended from. When magical Rome fell the Tolmiros the clan naturally took over both Rome and built a whole new empire. The clan ruled peacefully over Rome for 300 years before passing it on to a new ruler and the rest of the clan, moving on to Norway, helping in a Viking war over there, then on to Egypt to study magic and culture before finally landing in England. As you know it was a little while later that this castle was built and the cycle began. When the Great war started the Potter family decided to once again conquer a nation, using our rapidly built prestige and vast wealth we were able to rally the people of Britain into an army to fight a war that lasted 2 years.

"Now once this war ended the Potters were looked up to by all of Britain and respected by the rest of the 6 as their leading family. When the Wizengomet was instated, the people of Britain started calling the 6's heads of houses "lords", it was then that the lordship rings were made and new Lords were put into the Wizengomet. Today there are around 42 families on the Wizengomet excluding the families that have been absorbed into other families, like the Peverals being absorbed into the Potter family 500 years ago. These additional Lordships can be revoked but the lordships of the six can never be touched and will be around until the entire Wizengomet falls, but there will always be a Potter to ensure that that won't happen. A lordship ring, while now one is wearing it, is normally stored in Gringotts but, our family magic ensures that if all Potters but one die then it is returned to the remaining Potters finger, if the last Potter has not yet had their stay at this castle then is stored at the castle until their Grandparents think they are ready for the responsibilities.

"A lordship of one of the 6 actually automatically emancipates the person who takes the lordship. Dumbledore has likely not taught you any of this because normally you can't take your Lordship until you are 17, it isn't well known that the 6 have an exception to this rule."

10 minutes later, after Harry had asked a few questions about the Wizengomet and the Potter's history in Britain, Harry had the Potter lordship ring on his right ring finger and had 3 new lessons a week

~0~

4 months into his training and Villund genuinely had no clue what else he could teach Harry. He had taught the lad everything he knew and for the last two days he'd just been training with the dummies for 3 hours a day and devoting the rest of his time to his other pursuits, no one had ever finished 2 months early before. Normally it took 7 months to learn everything he taught, which was essentially how to control your magic and, for those who wanted to learn to fight, he taught how to dual, how to minimise wand and general movements and improve your casting, things like that. Even Charlus took a little over five months to perfect all of his teachings but this was unprecedented. Atrox Potter was teaching him how to recognise the darker side of magic so he could identify curses in a battle, that man had always given him the creeps. Vinci is making sure he was competent enough for her liking in runes and arithmancy. Dorea has been teaching him politics, Miss Mercurio Potter is teaching him transfiguration, Porem in charms and so on. And he was the only one who felt he had nothing to teach the lad.

After hours of consideration, he has decided to teach him the basics of occlumency. Normally he wouldn't do this because it takes years to be able to keep a competent legilimens out of your mind, but since he had nothing else to teach him and Harry seemed to pick everything else up so this might be worth it, he can always buy some books or come back when he isn't busy when his six months are up.

The young Thestral calf Euphemia, nicknamed Mia by Harry, had grown extremely close to him and had grown enough so that she came up to his knees and could now alongside him the entirety of his run. Ana only came to watch them play a couple times a week, now trusting Harry alone with her calf and trusting her calf to bring itself home. They spent around 20 minutes after every run playing with Harry, him sometimes wandlessly banishing a ball for her to go and fetch. Ana had even let him ride along on her back a few times and took him for a fly. He sometimes asked for a ride at night when he just wanted to think while seeing the ancient castle from the best view possible.

Wandless casting had been a surprise for both him and his teachers. It apparently required lots of power due to the lack of foci, and you can only do spells that simply move objects, anything else cannot be done without a focus, so summoning, banishing and levitation charms were all you could do. The rest were magically impossible. Charlus had told him he once was able to summon his wand in a time of crisis but was not able to do it any other time. Since he had developed his wandless spells he had carried a second potter wand in a Potter wand-holster, made of dragon hide and lined with Grithin claw shavings for extra protection, strapped to his ankle. Ready and available for him to summon in case his first wand is not. His Black family wand holster still on his wrist with his first wand inside.

He had, of course, attempted to try some other basic spells wandlessly but yielded either no results or uncontrollable results when he forced his magic to act. For example, when he was attempting to turn a match into a needle it actually turned into an 8ft lion, forcing him to plant his stone arm in between its jaws and vanish it. Needless to say, he hadn't tried any more spells without his wand, because if that happened with a simple transfiguration then he didn't even want to try casting some curses and accidentally kill himself in the process.

His lordship classes with Dorea had been going extremely well with his tutor even more driven than he was, Dorea was extremely appaled at the state of corruption even after the first war had ended. The fact that one of her ancestors had helped build the Wizengomet and the current Lords and minister were spitting on their values. Harry had been keeping her up to date by reading her, however reluctantly, the important parts of the _Daily Prophet._ The mere idea you could buy votes completely disturbed her and she couldn't wait for her grandson to walk into that room.

"You're a Potter, a Peveral and a Black, no one can doubt your claim to your seat and ring and no one can not allow you into the Wizengomet. That place is practically your house. You are two of the six if anyone even tries anything knock them down with force and then tell them to clean your wand as they have dirtied it with their idiocy."

~0~

His six months were up and Harry was saying goodbye to his grandparents as he did not know when he would next see them. They had grown quite close over the past months and not seeing them for a while would be difficult.

"We couldn't be prouder of you Harry," his grandmother tearfully said.

"You are probably the best example of this cycle working there had ever been, you really have turned into a man before my eyes. And it has been an honour to watch you grow"

The lump in his throat preventing him from returning the sentiment he simply grabbed Cindy's offered hand and she popped him to the front gates of Hogwarts.

He hadn't had much communication with his friends during his time away and had thought that a surprise would be appropriate because of how he left, so neither Hermione nor Ron knew that he was arriving today. A quick tempus charm, with his Lords ring distorting the trace as he wasn't technically in Hogwarts yet, showed that they should be coming down for breakfast in ten minutes. He hoped no one noticed him before he wanted to, unlikely because he was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that showed of his new physique, having not been able to go to madam malkins yet and outgrowing his old robes.

After a brisk walk on which he waved to a stunned Hagrid, he ended up at the up at the front door and breakfast has started 10 minutes ago. _Excellent, this will be dramatic_ he thought sarcastically. Placing a dissolution charm on himself so no one saw him until he got to the great hall, he opened the doors.

Harry Potter was finally home.

~0~

Harry cancelled his charm and walked through the great halls, scaring an unlucky, passing first year in the processes. The moment he stepped through the doors everyone in the halls went silent and looked him, Harry noticed that there was barely any noise, to begin with, and was about to make a mental note to investigate why people were so quiet when he looked up at the head table and noticed a short, stumpy woman sat in the headmaster's chair, eyeing his clothes with disgust and then quickly masking it behind a sickly sweet and fake smile. _This must be Umbridge, she finally managed to chase Dumbledore out of the castle._

"And who might you be young man" she simpered.

"Lord Harry James Potter" he replied.

It was as if Hogwarts had finally found the great hall, whispers and murmurs broke through the silence until Umbridge finally spoke up.

"The ministry has been searching for you for quite some months now mister potter if you will just wait here there is someone I need to go inform of your arrival," she said, eyes shining with glee, a disgusting smile plastered even further into her face, she waddled over to the teachers entrance to go and get her friends. _Some aurors no doubt. Maybe even the minister._

Once she'd left the voices grew again and everyone was still looking at him. He looked over to the Gryffindor table in search for his best friend 'Mione but couldn't see her. He was about to walk over and ask his head of house where she was when his senses found a magical core running towards him at great speeds, it was a little difficult to extend his magic in Hogwarts due to amount of magic there but he could still feel very close round, about to feet in every direction. Realizing who it was he turned around and grabbed his best friends around the waist and spun her around.

"Harry!" Hermione giggled. When he finally put her she wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his chest. "I've missed you"

"I-" he started but stopped when he felt the dark magic somewhere on her body. Pulling back he started searching for the source, until he found it on the back of her left hand where the words were clearly written into her skin, _I must not tell lies._

Realizing she'd been found out she dropped her eyes in shame "Harry please d-"

"Who Hermione?" He said, eyes started to glow, he already knew the answer but he needed her to say it.

It took her a few seconds to reply but once she looked into his eyes she gave him his answer.

"Umbridge"

 **AN: For those curious, Dumbledore is gone early because she dedicated all of her time to him because Harry wasn't there**


	4. Chapter 4: Bound In Chains

**AN: Sorry I'm bare slow. This is actually the moment I've been waiting to the write since I started this so I'm gonna try to make this sick and Harry's going to fuck shit up this chap. This a different theory about how magic works I think, hope it interests you.**

 **Chapter 4: Bound In Chains**

Magic has always been too expensive to be completely explained because everytime someone thinks they have a grasp on how it works, a few decades later it is disproven. There is actually very little that we do know for sure. For example, wandless magic only works for movement spells, this ties into the common misconception that wand movements and incantation is not needed for spells. In actuality the wand movements mean a lot, yes they can be minimized so that you can cast quicker but they are needed, whereas the wand movement is where the magic comes from, the incantation has all to do with intent. When you say the incantation to a spell you are telling your magic what you want to happen as, somehow, it understands even what you do not understand, latin. somehow your magic takes the latin words and tries to push through whatever the incantation means. This is why when you have seen the magic done it is easier as your magic can interpret the spell better and the more you perform a spell the easier it is to do for the same reasons. The wand movements simply mould your magic into a format that is better able to carry out the spell, and your incantation is just you pushing and moulding the magic into what you want it to do.

The boundaries on wandless magic can be explained by the difference between movement magic compared to all other types. when casting any other spell other than movement magic you are taking magic from your core and then transforming it into something else and hurling it towards your target, whether that be a person, object or anything else. Movement magic works very differently. When you cast the levitation charm for example, you take magic from your core and instead of transforming it you simply command it to lift the object, with the summoning spell you command your magic to grab something and bring it to you, your magic doesn't change so the moulding that wand movement employ aren't needed and then only requires extra focus until you train your core to be able to perform these spells easily. This is why the first spell that is taught is the levitation charm, it requires almost no magic and very little focus and even starts getting there magical cores used to being used. Once you get past your own mental limitations your intent is the only thing you really need.

The banishing charm takes around the same amount of magic and focus, but the slowing charm _aresto momentum_ spell requires a lot of magic to perform and only those of massive power are able to perform those spells and even then the focus needed makes it one of the most difficult spells to learn, luckily because it comes directly from your core it becomes much easier with repetition like any other wandless spell. Many tried to expand wandless magic to other spells. A headmaster of Hogwarts in 1754 even tried to turn a match into a needle followed was him casting for 4 hours straight only to put himself into magical exhaustion for two weeks and only managed to give the match a silver tint.

Even the potters had to submit to this problem. The latest potter had once tried the same experiment but it only lasted for 20 minutes when his grandmother caught him and proceeded to shout at him for an hour straight and refuse to speak to him for the rest of the day.

^~0~^

The Greengrass family has been neutral since 400 years ago when the first Lord Greengrass was inducted into the Wizengomet, and while they weren't as highly respected as the Potters family they did have a respectable amount of political standing, especially in the neutral faction. As several others thought, the Greengrasses are not blood supremacist, in order to appease the dark faction they never marry outside of half-bloods and purebloods. The current Lord Greengrass, Cyrus Greengrass even does lots of business in the muggle world to further the family vault and owns companies in the muggle and wizarding world.

Daphne Greengrass sat in the great hall during breakfast when the new Potter Lord walked in. She had to admit he'd a lot from the scrawny boy she'd seen in her first year. The disappointment at the sorting sprung to mind, _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ would have been perfect at a political standpoint. He had the love of almost the entire country plus the Potter Lordship, which is arguably the one that brings in the most respect and political clout. But his house placement, clear aversion to Slytherin and his obvious social anxiety would have made it extremely difficult to get close to him. Not that that would have been a simple thing to do, the war had only ended a decade prior and the neutral family of Greengrass had barely been able to walk their line to appease both the dark and the light side of the war.

The boy before her this morning, however, is something else entirely. From her observations, Harry Potter had not changed much over the past few years and when he didn't turn up for his fifth year she simply thought that with the ministry's involvement with the Prophet and Hogwarts it wasn't necessary to come here. But now she thought that he had most definitely been preparing himself. His new physique and clear confidence that couldn't be arrogance was a clear testament to that. Her normally blank face was tinted in red at the thoughts rushing through her head. She was about to brush her thoughts aside and think of what her father would say for initiating such a risky relationship without consulting him when his hushed conversation with Granger became much more interesting. His eyes were glowing, the mark of an extremely powerful wizard. She could feel and see the anger and magic pulsating from her classmate. Her Father would definitely want to hear of this.

^~0~^

He had come to Hogwarts to see his friends and converse a little with the Headmaster before going to see Sirius. Now he was stood in the Great Hall trying to reel his magic in, he hadn't wanted to reveal the full extent of his capabilities yet but now his skin and eyes were growing, the plates and cutlery with 10 in his proximity was rattling and students were struggling to keep their food off of the floor.

It took him almost 10 seconds to rein in his aura and calm down. He looked down and saw his best friend had her eyes closed so she didn't get blinded by his own.

"It's fine Hermione, open your eyes" He finally said.

He watched as she tentatively opened her eyes for him and then immediately cast her eyes towards the floor in shame. She shuffled nervously in front of him for a few moments before he pulled her out of the Great Hall. He put him some silencing and notice-me-not charms before he spoke.

"You know you're in trouble don't you?" She nodded and briefly looked at him before averting her eyes but it was long enough to see the tears forming. "Listen 'Mione you know you're like a sister to me and I realise that we haven't exchanged many letters in the last half a year and a realise that it is mostly me and my schedule fault but this is definitely something that I would make time for Hermione. Bloods quills are illegal for fuck's sake and you're lucky that that won't scar for the moment but much more use and it would have."

She could see his eyes starting to glow again and decided to try and appease him as quickly as possible just in case he went off to go kill the new Headmistress.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could beat her, she kept making comments about my blood and how it wasn't worthy of the parchment it was written on. She just kept pushing me and Ron has been making himself less and less available since you left. You really were the only thing keeping us together..."

Harry lost any anger he had seeing his friend start to sob and could only pull her back into a hug as she cried into his shoulder. It didn't last long as his anger returned and with it came a need to bring justice to those who had harmed his sister. To bring the ugly bitch to her knees and make her beg for her forgiveness only to end her life. Hermione was his family. It wouldn't be the first time he had taken a life, having ventured out of the castle a few times to start from the bottom of Voldemorts network. He had come across some wizards torturing a muggle family, sensing their marks he immediately went in for the kill, laying waste to five wizarding in seconds.

Holding his hand out he said, "Cindy, bring me a protection ring please." He had calmed down but his eyes still had a slight glow to them. A ring with a bland and the Potter crest on it appeared in his hand.

"Listen Hermione because Umbridge will be back soon and I need this done before then. This ring will say to everyone that you are under house Potter protection and once that is done most people won't bother you. If they do however I will be allowed to respond with in order to protect you in any way that may be needed. If anyone challenges you to a formal dual I will be the one that acts in your stead. If you are ever in trouble just think of me and push your magic through the ring and I'll come running." He could see her about to reject it, likely out of pride but he didn't have time for it so he made sure she wouldn't. Looking her dead in the eyes, he tried to convey how little time they had for this. Instantly her face fell and after a moment she took the ring and put it on.

Smiling at her he transfigured her robes so that the Potter crest was on the right breast of her robes, opposite from the Gryffindor crest. He hugged her and said, "Thanks, we'll get you some new robes so that the crest is permanent but this is very important to me 'Mione thank you."

They hugged again and departed back to the Great Hall, as soon as they cleared the doors the entire hall went silent again and stared at him. He was about to go and sit at the Gryffindor table when the doors and the head table opened and Umbridge walked in with a massive smiled on her face followed by the burly looking men.

"Go sit down" He commanded. She was going to tell him no but started walking back to her seat when he glared at her and poked his own ring.

He watched her go back to the table and only turned his blank stare to the stout women when she was only a small distance away from him and stopped.

" _Mr_ Potter if you just come with us we'll take you to the ministry and sort out this whole mess that popped up before the school year started hmm? Yes, come along young man, you have caused quite a bit of trouble for us." She said, that gleeful look still firmly on her chubby face.

"If you are quite done Madam Umbridge it is my duty as _Lord_ Potter to tell you that Miss Granger is now under my houses while I cannot act upon your past actions towards her in the way I would like, any future incidents I will deal with personally." As he was speaking his aura returned and she quickly paled while he glared. "Meaning, if you ever touch Miss Granger again or go anywhere near her with a blood quill, I'll remove your head from your neck and hand it over to the centaur herd in the forest, I'm sure they would appreciate it once I explain who you are."

He could see her face go quickly from white to red and her hand twitch towards her wand. He would love it if she made a move against him in front of so many witnesses, as a Lord he could put her down and the ministry would barely be able to spin it. Se must have thought about that herself as after a few moments she fought down her anger and put on a fake smile which was ruined by her still red face.

"Of course Mr-"

"Lord Potter" He corrected, internally taking great pleasure seeing her glance down to his ring and start literally shaking in anger.

"Yes well, if you'll just follow us the minister has been looking forward to a word with you." _Unlikely,_ he thought, _there's probably a Wizengomet meeting convening as we speak._

"Might I ask why there are two Aurors with you?"

"They are here to escort us to the ministry for our own safety. We are important people and as such we get an entourage."

"Madame Umbridge, you would agree that Hogwarts safe and that there are no threats inside these walls?" At her confused nod, he continued. "Then why do they have their wands out and instead of looking around the room searching for threats, they are instead staring intently at me."

Instantly all three ministry workers stiffened and all those in the hall became wary of how close they were to this confrontation. Some students even started trying to shuffle away from the end of their tale or stood up and went somewhere further away.

Umbridge seemed to recover from her stupor quite quickly though. "Stun him," she ordered, taking her own wand from her pocket.

The auror on his left quickly fired a stunning spell at him, wandlessly deflecting it to the one on the right he summoned his wand from his wrist holster. He obviously wasn't expecting any kind of resistance because the deflected stunning spell hit him square in the chest and he collapsed to the floor. Pushing his magic through his arm he sidestepped the second stunning spell. What followed was a fight only lasted ten seconds, the auror must have been under orders to not hurt him as he was only casting to stun or bind.

He turned his attention back to the final ministry stooge only to see the sickly yellow light of the cruciatus heading towards him. Without enough time to dodge or conjure he put his left arm up to block the curse, as soon as the curse struck the black rock pain ripped through his arm. He grunted as rocks flew from his arm only to be wandlessly summoned back to him and thrown at Umbridge.

Seeing her unconscious on the floor, he looked at his arm and could see that his theory was proven right. While it did protect him from the effects of the curse, his arm was covered in lots of nasty burns which he couldn't heal himself with just his wand. Placing cooling and numbing charms on his arm, he conjured a bandage and wrapped it around his entire arm.

"'Mione could you go grab me some burn salve from Pomfrey, please." She didn't even answer just nodded and ran from the hall.

While she was gone he took the time to inspect Umbridge further there were grazes all over her body and a nasty gash here and there. Vanishing the rocks he started to heal all of the wound that would cause issues over time. Once he was happy with his work he stunned and bound all three of them in thick black chains. Turning to see both Hermione and the school healer hurriedly making their way towards him. They must have flooed to another professors office to get here quicker.

"Shirt off Potter"

He chuckled at her brazen commands and vanished his shirt, leaving the bandage in place for her to do as she wished. He chuckled even further when his best friend blushed and looked away. The matron, however, didn't even bat an eye. His chuckles soon stopped however when she removed his charms and the bandages on his arm. Clearly Ignoring his grimace in pain she went to work rubbing the salve into his arm.

"Are you ok Harry?" He looked up to see his best friend clearly concerned.

"It's alright 'Mione just pain, Poppy has it under control she's an excellent matron. She has even tied for first in class with my grandmother during her training."

This caught the matrons attentions. Still moving her hands she thought for a moment before smiling. "Dorea Black married Charlus Potter?"

At his grin, she looked down and still smiling muttered about "Potters and their ludicrous stunts and secrets"

Him and 'Mione made idle conversation for a few minutes in the Great Hall. Everyone was still staring at them but they didn't care all that much. The attention has always been on them and this was no different.

Once his arm had taken all of her attention in needed she finally noticed the three stunned adults on the floor. "What will you do with them, Potter"

After pulling his shirt back over his head, he said, "well I imagine that Umbridge was trying to take me to the ministry where a Wizengomet meeting is likely convening now. I'll simply take her there and put her on trial myself." A predatorial smile erupted on his face, it was time to rattle those old bones.

 **AN: Woo hoo**


	5. Chapter 5: A Semblance Of Fresh Air

**AN: So I come back to Manchester after helping my mum move for 2** **days straight, go to work in the middle of the day for another 8 hours, get home and do nothing but finally get some decent sleep. I Wake up and start unpacking stuff I've brought from my mum's to my dad's. When I finally get my room tidy enough to set up my PC it fucking breaks. I now have to probably buy a new SSD and maybe even a new motherboard.**

 **On the bright side Rex Orange County put out a new song and it absolutely bangs. Ironically it's called "new house". Also, someone sent me a message saying that they'd like to be a beta for this fic and they seem qu** **ite** **nice so far** **. Sadly I didn't see the message till now so I replied like a week late. A public apology to you Elizabeth, my response time has been appalling.**

 **Also, I'm enjoying these little magical theories and notions at the beginning of chapters and while I don't really know how any of this works as I don't think JK has ever explained it, it's fun. I will probably stop being able to come up with new ones soon but I enjoy writing them so if I think of one I'll put it in :)**

 **(I wrote the above like 7 months ago and have just now decided to start writing again. I have a new and good job that has normal hours and I can earn a living and get some good rest, for a while there I was basically just waking up, working, coming home and sleeping.)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Elizabeth who has the patience of a saint and I'm sure is as beautiful as the small amount of personality I have been graced with from our short conversations. I struggled with replying and receiving your messages and after that, I basically forgot about this story for half a year. But I am back now and will hopefully be able to provide some decent work for you lot. I am planning on revising my earlier chapters (making them a bit longer and add in some more history etc.), but for now, I just want to write some new shit.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: A Semblance of Fresh Air**

There are different types of magic. A better word to use would be Genres as, while they are different, they are the same on a basic level. Part of it comes with evolution. The magic in a wizard or even a magical creatures body changes over time into something different that suits the user.

For example, 1500 years ago house elves couldn't apparate. Over time they saw what wizards were doing and in an effort to better serve their masters they learnt to do it themselves and then showed it to the rest of their species. At the time they could barely apparate across a house and struggled even more if there were wards. Now because over almost 1500 years they have trained their magic so much that they apparate across most of the country and even go through wards they aren't keyed into even if they are bringing people with them. The Potters, as well as some other magicals, have done some research into this.

It seemed that they simply have different magic to wizards. With the help of those possessing mage sight, wizards were able to see that on a small fundamental level their magic was the same. The way in which they use their magic was even the same as wizards, maybe a house elf will be a tad more conservative. It also seemed that they have smaller magical cores on average.

House elves can also seem to be able to find their master, and sometimes if they spend enough time with them, their children, anywhere in the world. They can also see how many people are in their master's home if they spend enough time there. Sometimes they can tell you who they are based on their magic alone.

Goblins don't have much magic to use but have managed over the years to be able to infuse what little magic they have into their weapons to ensure they are always sharp and self-cleaning and also have other magical properties. Veelas, however, are a completely different story. They actually have, on average, a larger magical core than wizards, they simply constantly use it in their allure. They were actually originally held very high in society in Eastern Europe due to their magical power but were eventually seen as sex objects and their allure had to be increased in power so that anyone attempting to assault them could be overwhelmed and the Veela could escape and over time their allure just stayed more concentrated than what it used to be. Their power essentially became wasted on the greed of man and now they only have above average magical cores due to their allure's constant usage.

It is entirely possible that anti-apparition wards will have to be upgraded so that when the wizard's way of apparating eventually evolves there is still a defence for it.

^~0~^

Minerva McGonagall had been teaching almost 40 years, starting back in 1956. The past year, however, since a ministry worker had come to take over her home, had been the first time she had been genuinely embarrassed to be working there. The students had been walking through the halls silently with their heads down for months. There was no longer any laughter. No games of exploding snap in the halls. No rambunctious behaviour. She hadn't taken any points in months the children were behaving so well. and yet it didn't make happy. It both angered and depressed her.

Her lions had been the worst affected, undoubtedly because that was the house Potter was in. She couldn't bring her self to resent him though. She knew that if he was here he would be getting the brunt of it. Instead, Miss Granger seems to have been the focus of the new Headmistresses ire, likely because of her blood status and affiliation with Mr Potter.

She thought about Albus's removal while she picked at her breakfast. It would likely be even harder on the children now. Looking to her left she saw Umbridge watching the halls silent eating, the ever-present sickly smile on her face changed to surprise. Looking at the door she saw a very different Harry Potter walk into the great hall, very different but she'll always know that hair. James Potter had always been her favourite student, not that she'd ever admit it.

^~0~^

After leaving Hermione in the care of the school Matron to get her hand treated in order to prevent pain and scarring, he was making his way to the floo in the Pomfrey's office with his guests in tow. He'd been preparing for this for months but was still worried about the outcome, part of him wanted to let slip his aura and possibly scare the spineless Minister onto the backfoot where Harry could press him until the bumbling fool submitted. Now, after his own undersecretary and her entourage had used an unforgivable in front of hundreds of people, on top of that most of them were young and impressionable children she was there to protect.

Now, however, he had an amazing advantage in that the law was completely on his side in every aspect. He and his Grandmother had been preparing for an uphill battle with obstacles, it seems now that only the obstacles remain. However, Fudge is the type to easily be sent into a stupor and become the bumbling moron that he is so he wasn't the problem they had been planning for. Lucius Malfoy, Lord Malfoy, presented a much bigger problem, The Malfoys, since coming from France 150 years ago, while the family is only 350 years old the Malfoy seat likely holds the most power. Even if the seat is not hereditary. Lucius has accumulated this power using bribes, threats and in very few cases his very own charm. He is one of the few people with the power to call an emergency Wizengomet session.

It would be their downfall.

In their view, Harry didn't know that he was even going to the Wizengomet, he still knew nothing of politics and he would already be frazzled and confused by Umbridge and the speed at which he would leave the castle. This would be further cemented by the fact that the Potters had barely touched the Wizengomet in over 300 years.

The tactic was to knock them off balance and turn as many heads as he could while they were confused. Hopefully, the old farts in their plum robes will be so used to an unchallenging life, that when something comes to their attention that is not a law to make their lives easier or something that is extremely inconsequential but takes 9 meetings to come to fruition, that when Harry stormed in there, ministry brigade slumped over in mid-air behind him, they will also be much too frazzled in order to come up with a decent thought.

^~0~^

As he walked through the ministry atrium he decided to ponder the effects of the hereditary seat system of the wizengamot. In parts he agreed with it, the idea that the knowledge of manoeuvring the British political landscape is continuously passed on and those families can only gain knowledge of how to govern the people better. It makes sense. But like Communism the theory is sound but in practice, it's a shit show. The best way he could describe it is a tall hill of money with the common people at the bottom. The lords will climb and leave the commoners at the bottom and the further they climb the less they can see and understand their problems. It was a cycle that will sadly continue and he couldn't really blame them, they were raised in a sheltered way because their parents were raised in a sheltered way because of _their_ parents. etc.

For example, in the space of 10 years, there was a total of 8 different magical shopping centres, at one point 3 of them were called Diagon Alley, the ministry wanted it to be called that but could not make a choice as to where they should choose as a permanent spot. They could only afford to maintain one at the time, Knockturn Alley was meant to expand on Diagon but the large influx of crime has dissuaded the ministry from making another attempt. The Diagon Alley that we know today was eventually set up in 1286.

But he understood why they maintained them beyond these reasons and the standard "our traditions are important" speech. A few hundred years ago the wizarding world was in constant fluctuation even without the wars that were occurring. The constant changes and advances were good but it led to a sort of nationwide anxiety. Spells that you used on a daily basis were changing. Between the years of 1181-1188, portkeys, the floo and brooms were invented it was one of the reasons that the magical carpet is still banned in the UK. Well, that and the fact that several Lords held shares in the highest-selling brooms companies. For example, in the space of 10 years, there was a total of 8 different magical shopping centres, at one point 3 of them were called Diagon Alley, the ministry wanted it to be called that but could not make a choice as to where they should choose as a permanent spot. They could only afford to maintain one at the time, Knockturn Alley was meant to expand on Diagon but the large influx of crime has dissuaded the ministry from making another attempt. The Diagon Alley that we know today was eventually set up in 1286.

Hogsmeade was actually a fluke. In 1303 an extremely distressed mother refused to be too far away from the school when her daughter broke her ankle in an accident with a broom. This led to her use of a recently invented magically expanded tent as the months went on she decided she quite liked the area and decided to push all her money into a shop using

her Grandmother's recipes and made a good living for herself and her daughter. Children often opted to walk to the train station so that they could make a purchase. People forgot about the crazy women who refused to leave and instead remembered a woman with a heart of gold and an excellent singing voice. Sylvie Honeyduke.

It only took another 22 years before Hogsmeade became an official ministry sanctioned village.

^~0~^

It took him only 10 minutes to find the Wizengomet chambers. He had seen some pictures and memories of the chamber and not a single thing had changed in the last 70 years at least, a lot more than that if the portraits accounts were accurate. He had to admit that the room was quite beautiful, dark and foreboding but quite elegant. He would have liked to take in some more of his surroundings but Fudge had finally come out of his stupour that he had been since Harry had entered the room.

For once he couldn't blame the minister for his blustering. He had just walked in with his assistant and 2 Aurors levitated behind him. Well, the Aurors were quite high in the air, Umbridge's head had knocked on a few steps on the way.

"Minister, I would like to reports a crime". Harry said putting on his most concerned face. Despite what his grandmother said and how much she wanted him to be mature all the time. He was still only 15 and as such was allowed to be cheeky and stir the pot from time to time.

 **AN: I have also decided that this bottom AN will be reserved for things about the chapter that you would only understand after reading the chapter and some recommendations.**

 **First off I know very little about communism and will not be researching it unless I get very bored and curious at some point. I believe from word of mouth that it is the concept of everyone who can work doing their part to maintain the financial stability of the country and then everyone getting an equal amount of money, therefore, extinguishing poverty. But when it was given a go the rich got richer and the rest of the country was left in famine and poverty.**

 **Second, this was probably as close to an interlude chapter as you will ever get. No clue how I got almost 3000 words from Harry walking through the ministry.**

 **Fics:**

 **Everything by JacobsApples**

 **Stepping back by Blackresurgence (i think that is how you spell it)**

 **"For Love of Magic" (There are some lemons but it is one of my favs and probs the only fic to make multi realistic.**

 **"** **Remain"**

 **"Dearly Beloved" (My fav One-shot")**


End file.
